fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
'Toy Story'/'Phineas and Ferb'/'The Muppets' crossover fan stories: Bonnie's Uncommon Illness
Plot Summary Summer vacation has just arrived.........and Bonnie becomes terribly ill with an uncommon head cold .......and Mrs. Anderson takes her to Dr. Johansson's office right away. Chapter 1: The beginning of summer vacation 1 fine lovely night.........5-year-old Bonnie Anderson was in bed in her pink and purple ''Sesame Street ''pajamas........coughing and sneezing all the time and Mrs. Anderson came in to check on her to see how she's doing. "Mommy.........I'm not feeling very well." Bonnie said weakly in sickness as Mrs. Anderson bent down over to her. "You don't look very good, Bonnie..........let me feel your forehead." Mrs. Anderson said as she began feeling Bonnie's forehead. "Summer vacation just arrived............I can't be terribly ill!" Bonnie exclaimed in a rant of triumph as Mrs. Anderson was about to walk around into the kitchen to get the Beaker thermometer. "Your head's very hot, Bonnie.........I'll go get the thermometer from the kitchen." Mrs. Anderson said as she went into the kitchen and took out the Elmo digital thermometer. "No...........I refuse...........forget about it...........I hate thermometers!" Bonnie exclaimed in anger as Mrs. Anderson put the Elmo thermometer right into her mouth. "Now, Bonnie...........be nice and silent........and I'll check on you tomorrow morning." Mrs. Anderson said as Bonnie just silently sat there in the armchair. "I still don't believe that those things take 2 hours to register............." Bonnie's mind said with a thought bubble in her head as she just sat there for 27 minutes and 39 2nds. Chapter 2: Morning Time Illness/Dr. Johansson's examination room The very next morning, Mrs. Anderson came in to check on Bonnie to see if she was feeling any better this morning. "Bonnie, are you feeling any better this morning?" Mrs. Anderson asked as Bonnie shook her head in response. "No, Mommy, not yet.........." Bonnie said weakly in sickness. "I guess I better make you an appointment with Dr. Johansson........" Mrs. Anderson said while feeling Bonnie's forehead. "Alright, Mommy.........that'll be a good idea." Bonnie said in response. "It's Thursday, by the way, you won't miss your swimming lessons at the Leslie Carter Memorial Swimming Pool tomorrow Friday afternoon........" Mrs. Anderson said as Bonnie nodded her head in response. "I know, Mommy, I know..........." Bonnie said as Mrs. Anderson went over to the wireless telephone to make an appointment with Dr. Johansson. Later that evening.........at the Kenneth Mars Memorial Health Care Center............Bonnie and Mrs. Anderson were in Dr. Johansson's examination room for Bonnie's checkup. "Well, it looks like Bonnie just caught the flu bug going around, there's nothing serious about it." Dr. Johansson said as Bonnie was very silent for a little while. "Keep a good eye on her, and let me know if she's not feeling better any time soon......." Dr. Johansson said as Mrs. Anderson took Bonnie off the examination table. "Alright.......thanks, Dr. Johansson." Mrs. Anderson said as she let Bonnie walk around the entire Dr.'s office. "So long, Bonnie, you were always a very good patient........." Dr. Johansson said as Bonnie silently walked away and Dr. Johansson chuckled a bit. "Nothing like a little virus to take the edge of a very young child........" Dr. Johansson said as Mrs. Anderson looked at him. "I would still let her swimming instructor deal with her........." Mrs. Anderson said as she and Bonnie went back home so Bonnie could get a good night's rest. Chapter 3: Back home in Bonnie's bedroom Later that evening in Bonnie's bedroom............Bonnie was in bed drinking wellness honey tea and reading The Muppet Show comic magazines all night long. "Wow........I get to stay home this time." Bonnie said while smiling as she was relaxing in her bed. "I get to lie down in bed, drink wellness honey tea and read comic magazines all day and night........" Bonnie said as she was reading every single page of 1 of her comic magazines. "I wish I could do this every single day.........but like some other people I know." Bonnie said as she had a blue plastic bowl of chicken noodle soup on a tray in bed with her. "I want some more chicken noodle soup........." Bonnie said as she began thinking her bedroom was just like a hotel bedroom. "Room service!!!" Bonnie called out as Mrs. Anderson came upstairs in her bedroom....... "Well, that sure got you up here real fast........" Bonnie said as Mrs. Anderson looked right down at her. "Tomorrow, Bonnie, you're going to the swimming pool for swimming lessons.........." Mrs. Anderson said as Bonnie smiled at her and relaxed for a little while. End of fan story.................. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cartoon Crossover Fan Stories Category:Dude723's Fan Stories